The Birthday Gift
by Snikitty
Summary: May has been invited by Drew to his birthday. What gift is she going to give him? More than one? (Rated T just because...yeah lol) Contestshipping forever!


May won her Johto grand festival and decided to take a little break. She goes back to Hoenn to take a 3-month break as she wanted to spend time with her family. She missed her mom, dad and brother Max so much. May and Drew traveled together back to Hoenn as Drew also thought to take a break. He certainly lost the grand festival because May won it. He wasn't that sad. He was happy that May improved at her coordinating skills. When they reached Hoenn, both bid each other goodbye and Drew said that he'd come to meet May sometimes.

~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~

"May!" yelled Caroline from downstairs

"Yeah mom" she yelled back

"Come here darling" said Caroline

"Okay...coming" answered May

May heads down to the living room.

"What mom and what's that?" asked May looking at her mom and the letter she was holding

"May dear, someone sent you this letter." said Caroline handing over the letter to May.

"Oh...I wonder what it is and who sent it" said May looking at the letter

"So...who is it from?" asked Caroline

"Oh, it's from...DREW?!" May was astonished knowing that Drew sent her a letter.

"Oh that green haired boyfriend of yours who comes to meet you like all the time?" asked Caroline

"Mom! He is not my boyfriend. He is just my rival type friend" May retorted

"Haha...riiiigghhtt" said Caroline in a teasing way

"So what does it say May, do you want me to leave so you can read it in private" asked Caroline

"No mom I guess it's not what you're thinking. It says that Drew's birthday is tomorrow at 8pm and that I'm invited" clarified May

"Oh then you must surely go! Wear you best dress to impress your boyfriend...oops I mean rival okay?" Caroline teased May.

"Ahhh...mom!" yelled May slightly blushing

"May, why don't you go get him a present. You know, you need to have enough time to select a really good one. So go now." suggested Caroline

"Yeah mom. Good idea." May said leaving the house.

~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~

May went to a huge mall and searched many shops. She didn't find anything good. She came across a shop which had something really cool. She went in and bought it. She got it wrapped and she even put in a note along with the present. May was blushing as she got out of the shop. It took her an hour to finally find what she wanted. She went home tired, had her dinner and slept.

~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~

"Mom! How do I look?" asked May who was wearing a beautiful yet simple, just above knee length, black dress with big polka dots. It had a peter-pan collar and was sleeveless.

"Gorgeous, my little darling!" complimented her mom, Caroline

"Thanks mom, so...umm I'm going." said May

"Yeah dear and don't forget the present you got for him" Caroline reminded

"Yup! I have it in my handbag" replied May

"Good! If you want you can have a sleepover because you don't often go to anyone's house. Have fun!" said Caroline waving goodbye

"I'll think about that. Bye mom!" May waved goodbye.

~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~

"Oh, so this is Drew's house. I never came here because he is the one who always comes to my house to meet me" thought May while entering the house. She was late as she had trouble finding a good dress to wear.

The house wasn't crowded with people. Drew only invited a few close people to his birthday. His mom was in the house and his dad has gone to a trip.

"Hi May! Glad to see you" said Drew's mom

"Hello! Glad to see you too" replied May in a polite voice

"Hey Drew, look who has come" yelled Drew's mom "It's May your girlfriend and you were being upset that she wouldn't come" said Drew's mom. May blushed a little. Drew blushed furiously and came running yelling at his mom to keep it down and that May is not his girlfriend. Drew looked at May and she looked stunning. The clothes perfectly fit her and her hair was braided.

"Hey May! You look gorgeous. Take a seat" said Drew.

"Hey Drew! Thanks" replied May

Drew was very happy that May did show up.

"Happy 16th birthday Drew!" everyone wished him

After the celebrations were over, people gave Drew the presents they bought for him and so did May. May's present was beautifully wrapped in a green sheet. Drew liked it very much. It was almost 10pm and most of the people left. May wanted to leave before he opened her present.

"Umm Drew...so I guess I have to go now" said May

"Ahhh noo not now let me open your present" said Drew in a sad voice

May was blushing. She didn't want him to open her present in front of her but she couldn't just leave as the birthday boy wanted her to stay.

"Argh! Fine" mumbled May

They went into his bedroom as all the presents where there. Drew took May's present and smiled. He removed the wrapping paper and opened the box. He was amazed at what he saw. It was a fragile and amazing glass contest ribbon. It was slightly bigger than the original contest ribbon and had a heart in the middle. It was green and red colored, the two favorite colors of Drew. Drew was awestruck and wanted to hug May. He also found a little note. He opened it and read "This is for winning my heart. Love, May". He thought he was dreaming and read the note more than twice just to make sure it was real. May was sitting on the bed, paralyzed and blushing furiously. She now regretted putting in that note. She thought Drew didn't like her back.

"Okay D-Drew...umm..b-bye" she stuttered

"No, wait May. Oh my god! This is the best present I ever received in my whole life!" he said while holding May's hand.

Drew blushed and slowly slid his arms around her waist and pulled her near to him. May was surprised by his act. He slowly moved her bangs out of her face and cupped her cheek in his hand. He leaned forward and kissed her on her lips. May was shocked. But she returned back the kiss. Their kiss deepened and May allowed Drew to explore her mouth. They finally broke apart for air and Drew whispered in her ear "I love you, May" and May whispered back "I love you too, Drew". She grabbed Drew's shirt and pulled him closer closing the gap between them. They started kissing harder. May slid her arms in his shirt. She ran her fingers over his torso. It gave him shivers down his spine. Drew understood what she wanted and removed his shirt. Soon enough, he found himself lying over May.

_They sure did have a good time (wink, wink). _

~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~

**(woot woot! How do you like this story? Please review and favorite. Tell me if you didn't like something in the story)**


End file.
